


Would you like me to show you?

by Novadikneedz2no



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Drabble, F/M, Fellatio, Finger Sucking, I Tried, I have no idea where I was going with this, My First Smut, Omnic Racism, Out of Character, Overwatch - Freeform, Racist upbringing, Reader-Insert, Robot/Human Relationships, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Vaginal Fingering, Zenny likes to make you blush, but its done i guess, heh, neither party are virgins, this took way longer than it should've, y'all are switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novadikneedz2no/pseuds/Novadikneedz2no
Summary: Ok. So...I wrote Lemon for Zeny...Wanted to giv context...Then this happened -u-;;)(Insp by reading a Reader x mako fic and staring at the Tekhartha pic for too long).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Overwatch and YOU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/490219) by SplatFreak. 



> I put too much effort in and cringed out but I think it's good for my first full blown ero drabble fic thingie XD Enjoy! P.s....idk I threw in a couple memes idk what I'm doing lol

Underestimating things, events and/or people was not your thing, not ever. In fact you tend to overestimate and overthink pretty much everything. This time though you underestimated the power behind a racist upbringing. You thought yourself "progressive" to be able to tolerate Omnics as a whole and were very accepting of all other human species. But seeing him there, at your favourite bar, calmly chatting to a barmaid who was obviously flirting with him as he carried on his peace crap just stirred up something black and evil in you that you never knew existed.  
It was just a heckle; something about how he probably could not pleasure a human, something weak and general. The shock on your friend's face made you regret it. The silence in the bar made you feel like dog crap. That was because you were and now you couldn't take it back. So you hid your own horror behind a snarling smile and gripped your drink to hide your shaking hands. In response the strange Omnic got off the bar stool and walked over. To keep your mind from panicking you glared fiercely, accidentally studying him in the process. He had a good build and was of a decent height with tech and parts that were not quite old but not really new. His annoyingly baggy pants actually accentuated the sway of his hips as he began to fill your field of vision. "Wait sway-?" Is all you had time to think before bent before you, hands in a weird buddha pose and said in a simple yet exceedingly seductive voice, "Would you like me to show you?" You blushed deeply as the bar erupted. Embarrassed and humiliated you snapped out "Bright it on, you piece of metal." The bar somehow roared even louder. Shouts like "Don't you mean Hunk of metal?!" were called out along with lots of whistling and laughter so just like that the bar energy was back to normal. You got the feeling he was smirking and tried not to pout as he slipped you a plain business card and went back to his stool like nothing happened. Your friend cleared her throat and you begin to try and not lose your social life.

You call him the next day, late morning. Some petty part still wants to cause a disruption in his life in revenge but the judgement already feels heavy on your head. "This is Tekhartha Zenyatta how may I help you today?" His voice was light and melodic in just the way you liked in many VAs. You were weak to both accents and happy voices and you were taking way too long thinking about this. "Hello?" "Hey tin can. Remember me?" And regret is one way to start a great talk. He chuckles and you grip the phone tighter. "Of course. How could I forget?" You involuntarily tremble at his now seductive tone and have a quick argument with yourself on why this electronic voice is doing so much to you. "I-I've come to make good on your offer." Great, now you stammer and make movie references. "When and where?" "My place, tomorrow night; dont come too late or I'll be asleep. I'll text you the address." You were going off the top of your head now. In honesty you had intented to apologise and maybe offer him a drink out but you panicked and now you were going to let him screw you. Great. "I will be there."Tekhartha's voice was like a deep silk to your weak ears. Inhaling slightly you tighten your thighs. You were in trouble. 

After some awkward googling a quick shop and an intense house clean you were ready. You made yourself not bother to dress up and wore those short shorts you never wore in public along with a baggy low cut shirt with no bra. You were going to apologise and seduce him in one go! Give him a great time and everybody's happy! Except a lot of that got blasted out the window when you opened the door at 9:35pm. He looked pristine in the lamplight with his palms clasped together in a graceful manner as his little lights glittered down at you. Squidward voiced his thoughts in your head and you desperately shoved him back into the meme compartment and accidentally interrupted his greeting with a rude, "Yeah, just come in." Regret was patting you on the back and giving you a thumbs up.  
"You have a lovely home." You flush at the compliment and frown at the floor, fiddling with your shirt. "Well...yeah." Lame response for a lame person. You sigh as he continues to scan the room and indicate the couch. "Take a seat I'll grab us some drinks." He watches you scurry away with a surprised sound but you had this planned and walk back in with a well known portable charger on a plate you had treated specially and some tea for yourself. He looks at the charger then at you as you hurriedly explain, "Looked it up, thought you'd like." and makes this honest to peaches chirp like some sort of bird. "Thank you." The word 'cute' decides to torment you for the next minute as you grumble behind your mug and sit down beside him, not even realising what you've done until you look up to find his visor inches away and you stare daggers into your tea again. "No prob..." 

You take a deep breath and begin as he plugs in the charger to a port from his neck. "So like, My name is Y/N and I just want to apologise for my...my rude and unwarranted behaviour at the bar last- a few nights ago." You gulp without tea in your mouth and hope he hasn't noticed. "I'm not normally like that and I don't know what came over me or how it's become this and I'm so sorry I didn't mean it-" "It is ok." The hand on your shoulder squeezes and his warm voice fills your mind. "From the very moment you spoke I saw the regret in your eyes and the apology. People lash out when they are stressed its extremely normal." "-But you didn't deserve that and it was so-" "Hush now my dear, I had already forgiven you then and I only came to speak of that today."  
He holds your face and wipes away the tears you had yet to realise you were crying. "Although it may be only slightly inappropriate I had meant what my offer then as well." You giggle and blink away your remaining tears. "Really?" "Yes, I was pleased to find, even then, that your flushed face was...alluring to me." Oh you were certainly blushing now. "What a lovely brave little bird you are~ I could not resist wondering how I could help you sing~" Though his sweet wording was concise you could not help how it dragged pleasantly across your skin and gently flicked on a switch in your core. You nervously giggle again and raise a hand to fiddle with your hair only to have it hold his hand and make no move to correct your mistake. For some reason his hum of approval makes you relax into him, wondering if you were under a spell of some kind.

"Isn't this a little strange? I mean, I was being a prick only minutes ago." You make no move to slip out of his embrace and explore the textures in his hand. He makes that chirp again and speaks warmly, "Only if you will it. Do you wish to stop?" You close your eyes to think for a moment before half opening them to lean in and kiss where his lips would be. "No." His little lights gently flash and dazzle you and he chirps a few more times. "Shall we move to your bedroom?" Now your embarrassed for a different reason. "...Yes." You kiss his hand,unwilling to part and slowly stand up with him. "Sorry for the mess in advance..." Blushing you lead him down your short hall to your room door, his footsteps clanking surprisingly quietly. While you had 'dressed down' you had spent a little too long 'dressing down' so not all your clothes were packed away. "I am certain it is not as dire as you seem to think it." He chuckles and whispers at your ear, "Besides, there are far more...Interesting subjects I am focused on." His words left you all goey inside and his next action nearly turns you to mush.  
You feel the slight cool of his face plate on your neck before it pulses, sending a wave ripping through your whole body that has you on your tip toes and borderline moaning. You don't know when his hands moved to support you and yours moved to press against the door. He musically hums in approval and you just know if he pulls another move like that you would be dripping and twitching like a faulty tap. You hurriedly open your door and as you pull him to your (thankfully) double bed you hear the door slip shut. You turn to thank him for it and see one of his strange balls from what you assumed was some kind of necklace floating back to its compatriots. "Its rare I find a partner so responsive to my little trick. I cannot kiss but there are many other things I am pleased to know you will like." You do not question what you saw, being far too busy imagining what other 'little tricks' he had in those gears of his. You smile dreamily and lay on the bed in what you hope is a seductive pose, purring cheekily, "We'll just have to find out won't we~?" As he chirps and joins you on the bed you think "Oh man I'm actually going to let an omnic screw me." 

You question your life choices as your body heats up and you begin to grind against that frustratingly lovely warm hand. Each of his fingers buzzed at different speeds and were placed on different parts of your pussy. "How is this Y/N?" Drifts sensually down your ears. You are already beginning to softly pant and are definitely glad to have discarded the pesky short shorts. It did no favours in terms of embarrassment though as the spread legged position you lay in with him at your side felt really weird but instinctively you knew his ministrations felt best this way. "Tekhartha it feels so good~" Your words are mewled out and taper off into an actual mewl as his touching intensified.  
His index and ring fingers held your lips open, thrumming and rubbing up and down slightly, in part thanks to your grinding; and encouraged a sort of base heat that had started you sighing. His middle finger vibrates the most at your actual entrance, never quite sinking in for long enough and only allowing for soft but intense "kisses" to slip in and out. You tried not to whine pathetically at the thumb hovering at your clit; the slight vibration combined with a massaging circling had you keening at every turn, raising your peak threshold ever higher but not quite hitting it.  
It was just what you wanted. To last and last and break into a yowling mess. But man if you didn't want to have to beg. But you were going to if this blissful torment kept up. You both knew it. Just as you started to crack his 3 middle fingers were shoved deep inside with his thumb pressing down on your clit. "YES! Yes!" Praises turn to loud moaning which turn to howling as some rapid thrusts and a 'kiss' to your collarbone shove you past your peak.  
Trembling you drop back unto the bed, unaware of when you had raised yourself and whine as his long fantastic fingers slip out your spent body. You both lay in silence for a moment before you think to ask if he needs a tissue to clean up and turn to ask only to find him holding up his now shiny digits and inspecting them. Despite having just nearly screamed for him you still blush, turning away and sitting up to grab the tissue box on your dresser. "Well you really did show me." Smiling and turning to face him has you nearly dropping the box as well as your jaw. He had sat up and was gazing directly into your eyes as he slipped each dripping digit into the little slot where a mouth would be. They came out dry and clean and you pinched your thighs together and swallowed nothing. "And there is much more to show you." "M-More?" He chuckles and takes your free hand to pull you flush against him. He moves said hand to place it lightly on his crotch area and whispers softly against your ear, the word filled with power;

"More."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subscribe for More ;3  
> Jk jk  
> Everyone who wants "More" comment "I" I dare ya XD  
> Hope ya'll liked it anyway lol


	2. "More"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...You guys wanted more right 0:3  
> Did I say more? Soz i meant more for "You" >:3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to make a hot robot lad weak guys ùwú)9  
> It's back :D I thought I was just gonna play around and the get to the hump de hump but "You" wanted more to play with XD

You cover your face with the box, embarrassed to have not thought of his side of things but also really really excited for 'More'. A soft chuckle has you peeking past the box and by the stars in his eyes an omnic should not be able to look so cute and overwhelmingly sexy. Maybe it's just him; maybe you're just biased and horny. Probably both as he chuckles again and you swoon like you're in high school again.  
"I need both your hands for this." "What..? Oh! Yeah! Um- I'll just-" you awkwardly scramble to put the box back down, twisting yourself away from him in the process. He moves behind you and chirps right by your ear, making you flinch and drop the box right into his hand. "Relax sweet Y/n." He kisses your nape twice, leaving you shuddering and you let out a half needy, half embarrassed whine. "It is not overly complex. Come here." He pulls you back to him kissing and kneading at various parts as he rotates your body to face him; a knead of a thigh, a very deliberate squeeze to the inner of your ass, a stomach rub. Everything just feels so good when he does it. Your expression must show it at as he gives a low toned chirp of approval. 

"You need a key to open a door. I have 4~" His rolls down you, deeper than before, making you reflect on your apparent need for his voice to invade you as much as his body is about to as he places your left hand on his crotch area. Your fingers are spread until your pinky and index fingers touch two slightly hidden buttons and he does a similar action with your right, this time on the top of his neck at the back of his jaw. "On the stars...." Slips out as you realise you have him in what could easily be a chokehold. Your thighs tighten as his whole body shudders and he lifts his head to give you better access as your hand cannot quite enclose his neck. "Press them. Please."  
It's the first time he has sounded so needy and you obey instantly. You lean over to kiss the button on the right side of his neck and press all four buttons near simultaneously. The outright moan he lets out would proceed to haunt your dreams for a long time. The sound ascends and soars better than an opera note as his body shudders beneath you, bucking lightly into your palm. Omnics do not have need to breathe as far as you know but his chest seemed to heave as he spoke; "I did not... expect you to press... all four at once." His words, whilst strained, echoed a dreamy smile in them. How was he so good at emoting with just voice? Let alone his body which was still on bit of a roll on your left hand. Something warms up and slides out with a tiny hiss, ridges slipping up your fingers until the full member lays stiff in your palm.

You stare at it, awed, dripping and twitching inside. It is decently thick but not insanely, which brings you some relief, you were not the over stretched type. It is also; "Beautiful..." You loved to see how things worked; how they were built, designed and suited to their purpose. You smiled dreamily as you moved down to further investigate the softly glowing wonder. It brings to mind a black snake with silver armour, latex like material hidden under 3 rows of silver lattice metal, each with a pair of gently luminescent hexagons of light on either side with a delicious yellow bump on the middle underside. It also feels not quite like any toys you played with before but also not fully like a human dick either. Your brain sang as it imagined the thousands of connections it could have in order to make him shiver like he does as you carefully explore each ridge, nook and cranny.  
"You can do more than simply touch my dear."  
So focused were you on admiring that you had not heard him shifting to lean over you. You squeak in surprise plop your head in the covers, embarrassed as heck. You are not even in engineering but you just went all gooey over the structure of a bloody omnic dick. Back to business though, his voice was divinely needy and you needed to provide. You hold him properly in your hands and nod to no one in particular before you shift forward and lick, base to tip. 

Your reward is a rumbling groan in your hair and that entices you onwards. You kiss, suck and lick up and down the shaft, involving your hands more and more frequently. It surprises you to find that he doesn't taste of much, only the tiniest metallic tang that reminds you of the aftertaste of a red wine you tried once. Maybe the lack of taste is driving you some as you have yet to taste his head, which is leaking some familiar looking liquid. He is panting now, lights flashing in wavy pattern, lwhispering gratuitous praises into your hair and as you take note of that you realise you are panting as well, taking small breaths as you work on him, listening closely for the sweet moans he makes when you suck close to the head. A hand slides down your back and squeezes at your ass in time with his moans whilst the other rests in your hair. You were going a little nuts for literally everything he was doing and- 'Oh F@k was that A Whine!?'  
It was a whine. The sound was long and quick to end as he tensed up from as close to a head lick he's received. It sounded so...Organic. You didn't think you were into edging but here you were, soaking and soaking another in saliva. To be fair his lights were flashing so cutely so who could blame you for wanting to see more of that right? 

Stopping your ministrations you push him to sit up, quelling his keening with a kiss to his faceplate and a hand back around his dripping dick. Your brain is a little mushy so your tilt your head like a puppy in questioning. He chirps appreciatively and raises a hand to let your cheek rest in its palm. He nods. "Go on my dear." His words are like honey to your currently bee-level brain. Smiling dreamily you relax into his palm for a moment, closing your eyes and enjoying the slight coolness it has. The fact of him being able to control his temperature was low on your list of priorities. On the other hand his stiff glowing member was at the top in prime real estate so you slide down to seal the deal. With your mouth. Like an ice pop. He tastes like liquid clotted cream, light with a whisper of sweetness and a whisp of saltiness. Balanced in a way; like all things concerning this gorgeous omnic should be. A strange taste but better than any you've had. "Nnaaahann~" His moan sounds pleased so you proceed to suck and pump with gusto. You remember that weird, slightly viral, fellatio tutorial and try it out, surprised to find it works and that once you got moving your throat got used to it too. Most of him was now going repeatedly down your throat and he was beginning to buck into you too, sighing and keening scrumptiously, the hand not keeping him upright, pulling slightly in your hair. You suddenly got why hentai girls looked the way they did because you were definitely making a face like that, sucking like your life depended on it and rubbing your legs together. Your eyes even do the slight eyeroll when he finally comes, bucking deep into you with a moan so loud it crackles into static as the hand in your hair holds you down, making you drink him. You feel yourself cum a little from the treatment as his legs tremble and he calms down. 

He quickly releases your head so you can cough a little and breathe. "Sorry- I had no-t meant to choke you." His words still have some static left and that makes your slightly delirious, cum-high self very, very smug. You swallow what's left in your mouth and mimic his earlier actions, licking each finger clean. 

"You didn't."

He growls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to a pal on discord for the dick design! It took ages to figure what I wanted but then they drew it and I *surprised pikachu face*  
> Did you request more memes? No? Whoops XD  
> Dw de hump will arrive soon uwu)♡


	3. Am I a Cat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You do the do. Its great!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an on and off thing to work on and I hope you enjoy this climax xD  
> How many obscure random jokes can you spot? owo)  
> Also get your reading surfboards cuz apparently I like waves >XD

He growls. 

You didn't think he could. You didn't think he would. So you freeze; as the happy haze in your head makes way for confusion, eyes wide and a shiver ripping through your whole body. His lights flash in a pretty golden colour and in one swift movement he has you in his lap with his hands on your waist and his head at your neck.  
"I am, very, pleased to hear you say so my dearest little kit."  
His voice is deep and hungry, each pause punctuated by a kiss to your neck and/or collarbone. Had you not been so slick already that would have had you. As it stands you just want him to have his way with you, in you.  
"Mm~hah, Mr Zen-NH!?!"  
The words are choked off by surprise as two long digits slip deep inside and they are cold. Only slightly cold but to your boiling body they might as well be popsicles in a summer heat. You mewl loudly as you squeeze tightly around them, body ready to start bouncing like an animal in heat.  
"Please, just Zenyatta."  
He speaks so innocently, as if his cool fingers were not pumping away at your boiling entrance, his face buried and kissing away at your breasts as you hold onto him, body shaking from the pleasure and dominance. 

Your moans rapidly get louder as you near your second peak that night, his floating globes illuminating the same golden light as his face lights. The globes floated above you both in a loose halo and backlit you to make you look even softer to him. You however are too close to hitting your peak to notice any other lights other than the stars behind your tightly shut eyelids. Your cries become decidedly sharp once you start to feel a strange pulse every few seconds. It is not a vibration nor is it simply a 'pulse'. It's warm and strange and feels like he's directing pure energy into the core of your being through your pussy.  
"That feels amazing. What-"  
In reply he simply kisses your neck, just under your chin and thrusts his fingers deeper in. The pulse that accompanies this makes your vision go white as you howl for him, feeling like your whole body is alight with the pleasure inside. 

You bounce weakly with the aftershocks, soon completely relaxing in his lap and leaning into his embrace. He retracts his fingers and slides you both down so your laying on the bed. That hand remains between your legs so when you whine at the missing contact it swiftly fades into a quiet mewl as he gently traces the line between your nub and your entrance.  
"Are you feeling alright?"  
The genuity in his concerned tone makes you swoon internally. You are very obviously feeling a lot better than alright so you boop him, grinning.  
"Yup, Zenzen."  
His lights form a question mark and you just snicker at your weird joke.  
"Hmm.."  
He raises his free hand to his chin and makes a show of thinking as his finger start to vibe lightly, the digits not quite sinking in with each traced path but more than enough to ease your arousal back up. To be fair you were so wet that even your biggest toy could slip in easy, even without prep, and his was not as big (thankfully...Gdi Chika! double or knot, your dares are too crazy!). Grateful for his attentivity to mutual enjoyment you show your appreciation by groaning softly, your smile becoming like the cheshire cat's as you lightly rut against him. 

The lights flicker into a light bulb like shape as he 'finds' his answer and you moan softly and arch as his finger does a slow turn around your clit, vibration notably increased. At this rate you might as well be a Mario kart map. You hope you are on your second lap as you might not last beyond a third.  
"So you speak Japanese as well?"  
His calm casual words are infuriating but mostly yet another turn on. Must be a perk of being robotic, you do not have to breathe.  
"N-not really-!!"  
A squeak cuts off whatever comeback you had planned and your eyes widen. He had shoved two fingers inside and they were warm with the strange energy from earlier. They had not begun to pulse but you knew if they did you would be finished. Whining, you actively grind against him, begging and encouraging him to just take you already. He trills and pulls you even closer,kissing along your neck and jawline.  
"Are you interested in learning?"  
In one swift move he swaps your positions, chirping sweetly at your surprised expression as he looks down at you.  
"I-Well no, not right now...Right now I need you."  
You wrap your arms around his neck and lift your knees to give him a good view of how wet you were. 

You really did need him. Oh how badly you needed him right now. You would totally start crying if he delayed much longer.  
"Well, dear soft, sweet, darling little kit...worry no longer."  
He lined himself up and held your waist down as you made to wiggle in your excitement.  
"For I Am Here."  
He shoves himself right in before you can fully process his words. You cry out loudly in glee as he slips into your deepest parts and knocks the wind out of you, stilling for a few moments to allow you to adjust. Not that you needed him to but by the stars was he not the sweetest. Your head slips to the side as you breathe and you see his hand, clenched into a tight fist. You squeeze around his member and the fist tightens  
'Oh, he's into this as well!'  
The realisation makes you somehow more excited. The calm acting had not meant he was not just as aroused as you. You look back on the last few minutes and begin to see his tells but only just as he chirps to get your attention. You blink up at him and nod your head before he begins to move.

The first few thrusts are slow and experimental, leaving you groaning but also grinding up at him because damn it you need more than that. His chuckle is deep and reverbs right through him down to his member, making you clench around it. Thankfully he speeds up, each thrust more powerful than the last, his body reacting and matching yours until his accuracy has you yowling out his name over and over again. The bumps on his dick were doing their job excellently, pressing your inner points every single time and leaving your pussy sucking tightly at him when he almost slipped out and squeezing with a vice once he was fully in. It was merciless and amazing and you were not lasting much longer. And neither was he. His first tell was when he went quiet. As his focus became laser like he had less energy to for teasing and more for execution. His voice also became static filled so communication was harder. His second tell were his lights and little balls, they were all beginning to turn that yellow hue from before, the strange orbs had been sent off to rest beside the bed earlier to keep them out of the way. Now they were floating around again. His third was probably the pulsing energy, his dick was not emitting it quite yet (you would have already cum if so) but in the dark space between your bodies you could feel as well as see it gathering and growing there, ready to come careening out and leave you both wrecked.

With no fanfare in particular Zenyatta allows his body to fall flush on top of you and slips a finger unto your clit and rubs with intent. You cry out and feel yourself pushed over the edge as you call out praises for him. You knew you could not have lasted as long as it would take to cum with him so you needed to now so he could build you up again. He slows as you calm down and you have to take back your earlier thought on robots not needing to breathe.  
He seemed to be panting quietly in that staticky voice he took. His lights were all almost gold again and his member glowed inside you. He was like a beacon of powerful yet soothing light that was gently emanating into you.  
"You're so beautiful."  
You smile at his surprised chirp and begin to kiss all over his faceplate. Each peck deliberately placed: lip area, cheeks, corner of eyes; chin, jawline, neck. Groaning softly his whole body seems to hum and purr for you, his member vibing only slightly causing you to mewl appreciatively. As you do your hands have slipped from his neck and are wandering up and down his back, tracing lines and finding small nooks and crannies. You wonder to yourself how much of this could he feel as he shuddered occasionally, head having fallen to your shoulder, and moan when he returns the favour, kissing your neck and jaw with equal deliberance.

"And you, my dear, you are just adorable~"  
Your surprise is elevated by a sudden thrust into you, making you loudly moan and clutch his back.  
"How you mewl so cutely at the lightest touch. How you manage to beg for me with your entire body."  
He punctuates each praise with another thrust and whispers into your ear;  
"How you yowl in heat as you fall past the edge."  
You cry out and hug him to you, the thrust bordering that statement bearing the first pulse of that hot energy.  
When he had only used his fingers it had been intense but this was on a level no one else could reach. Your loud moans quickly escalated to yowls and then howls as he sped up, whispering gratuitous praises into your ear and pulsing his energy into the core of your being. Thinking of nothing but him you call out his name over and over, overcome with pleasure. His voice becomes filled with static but the praising never stops as he gets hotter and brighter and faster.  
He was hitting his limit and you could only beg for him to release inside, for you were not far off yourself.  
"I-I'm c-!"  
"Please! Please!"  
He grants your mutual wish and shouts as you scream when you both climax and your legs wrap around him tightly, your hands clawing down his back. Your eyes roll back as his energy and a fluid fills you right up. It feels like he has marked and claimed your whole self in a way no one ever will and you thank him repeatedly as you cool down, body twitching and shaking. 

He does a few smaller thrusts to ride out the aftershocks making you mewl quietly and finally falls beside you, dick slipping out with a slick sloppy sound and you mewl again at the lack of it inside you. You cuddle up to him and kiss him a few more times and he kisses back on your neck and jaw as you both cool off. You admire him fully like this. All the balls had gone back to their soft glow and were gently beaming down on the two of you. It felt like you were bathing in moonlight and you liked how that brought out the silvers in Zenyatta's design. Whilst his chest did not heave, because again: no lungs, when you put your head on it and listened closely you could hear his gears working away, perhaps dealing with the chaos you had caused.  
That thought left you grinning sleepily and as he gazed at your soft moonlit expression as you cuddled him, shining with leftover sweat with your hair wild and crazy he knew he could not let you go. You fall asleep to a kiss in your hair and the strangely soothing sound of machinery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you made it here and I hope you enjoyed this ride! Every kudos reminded to keep at this so thanks a lot for coming along! ;3


End file.
